Son Regard
by Miraculous Iris de Jade
Summary: Le jour ou Adrien ne voie pas Marinette, il découvre en tant que Chat Noir que celle-ci déménage!
1. Prologue

**Salut! Le plus grand de tous les miracles a fait en sorte que tu atterrisses ici du coup bienvenue! Bon c'est pas du travail de pro mais c'est ma toute première FanFiction...**

Prologue

Cela fait déjà deux ans que Marinette et Adrien ont obtenue leur Miraculous. Marinette est toujours éperdument amoureuse d'Adrien et lui de Ladybug mais ce matin là Marinette n'était pas présente.

«- Alya, tu sais pourquoi Marinette n'est pas la ? Demanda Adrien

\- Oui , elle est parti aider sont oncle a Marseille... Sa maison a brûlée.

\- Ah... »

Adrien était déçu; il avait absolument besoin de la voir mais si elle se trouvait a Marseille s'était même pas la peine d'espérer la revoir avant le lendemain.

La journée s'était terminée plus vite que prévu avec deux professeurs absents. Une fois chez lui Adrien se transforma en Chat Noir et alla faire sa ronde. Normalement Ladybug était sensée faire sa ronde avec lui mais aujourd'hui se ne fut pas le cas.

Puis en passant devant la maison de Marinette il la vit dans sa chambre en train de pleurer. Adrien décida de frapper à la fenêtre, ce qui la fit sursauter, elle essaya de dissimuler ses larmes avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

«- Bonsoir Princesse.

\- Oh!... Salut Chat Noir...

\- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Si,si... Enfin...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait pleurer?

\- En fait j'ai... je déménage...

\- Que... Quoi?! » Une telle réaction fit rire la jeune fille.

Dans la tête du blondinet résonnaient des tonnes de questions. Pourquoi s'en allait elle? Est ce qu'elle allait partir à cause des akumatisés ? Est ce que c'était à cause de ses manière? Toutes ces questions dont il ne trouvait pas de réponses.

Adrien avait passé au moins deux bonnes heures à discuter et à réconforter Marinette jusqu'à que sa mère ne l'appelle pour le dîner. «Je dois y aller... Merci s'était sympa... A plus tard peut être...» avait elle dit avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques jours plus tard Chat Noir trouva Ladybug au sommet de La Tour Eiffel, elle admirait Paris comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'elle s'y baladais. «-Bonsoir ma Lady.

-Bonsoir Chat Noir...

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es en train de contempler la plus belle ville du Monde!

-Je sais... C'est pour ça que je suis dans cette état. Dit elle en lui souriant

-M... mais pourquoi cette ville te rends si triste ?

-Parce que... Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas dans la vrai vie mais... c'est bien la dernière fois que tu passe un moment avec moi et moi avec toi...»Elle commençait à pleurer... « Je crois que mon nom ne sera plus jamais entendu ici...

-Mais pourquoi? Ma Lady viens en au fait!

-Je déménage! Voilà!

-Alors je veux savoir qui tu es sous ton masque... chuchota t-il

-Non! Tu serais trop déçu de savoir qui se cache derrière ce masque...

-Non, ne dis pas ça et puis je ne peux pas te laisser partir après tous ce qu'on a vécu ensemble... Si tu me montre ton vrai visage je te montrerais le mien...»

A Suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1: Le temps d'un au revoir

**Alors voici la suite que certains attendaient! En passant je suis contente que ma première FanFiction vous plaise ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Le temps d'un au revoir.**

Marinette était assise sur banc dans la cours; avec l'air déprimée. Sans réfléchir Adrien s'approcha mais Alya était plus rapide à se jeu la du coup c'est elle qui alla voir Marinette avant. De loin Adrien épiait la scène. La jeune fille au cheveux noir-bleu cachait son petit visage fin avec ses mains comme si elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qui elle était.

Mais quand la blonde de fille qu'avait le maire de Paris comme enfant, je cite Chloé, se mêla de se qui ne la regarda pas, Adrien ne se gêna pas pour aller défendre Marinette.

\- Tant mieux si tu quitte Paris! Ça nous fera des vacances! Lâcha la blonde.

\- Se serais plutôt à toi de partir et de nous laisser quelques semaine de vacances Chloé. Grogna Alya

\- EH! Vous voyez pas que c'est pas le moment! Marinette est mal en point! Au lieux de vous disputer, vous pourriez au moins essayer de la réconforter! S'incrusta Adrien

\- Ouais t'as raison. Et puis elle n'en vaux pas la peine! Répondit Alya

La blonde se tira et les laissa tranquille. Adrien demanda à Marinette ce qu'il n'allait pas -même si il pensait déjà connaître sa réponse- et Alya en profita pour expliquer la situation à Adrien.

\- Je ne serais pas une grande perte de toute façon. Balbutia la consernée d'une petite voix

\- Marinette ne dis pas ça; dis lui Adrien!

\- Oui Alya a raison!

\- Merci... c'est bon de savoir qu'il y a des gens comme vous sur cette planète...

\- Tu sais où tu vas habiter maintenant? Demanda Alya

\- Je... j'ai... J'ai ri...rien demandé à mes parents...

A la fin des cours Marinette resta en classe et ne bougea pas de son pupitre. Adrien s'approcha pour voir se qu'elle faisait. Il vit la jeune fille écrire une sorte de lettre, il ne parvint pas à lire ce qu'elle écrivais, quand la jeune fille le vit et rangea la petite feuille dans sa pochette.

Quand Marinette détourna le regard vers le blondinet, celui-ci fut surprit de se regard, se regard si puissant qu'il pourrait être celui d'une déesse. Ces deux saphirs qu'elle avait pour yeux était magnifiques aux yeux d'Adrien. Mais il fut rapidement sortit de son rêve quand la jeune fille baissa la tête, l'air triste. Elle se leva, pris son sac et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois sortit du collège, Adrien se dirigea vers la boulangerie que tenaient les parents de Marinette.

\- Bonjour Madame.

\- Bonjour Adrien que me vaut cette visite?

\- Marinette est là ?

\- Hum... Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment d'aller la voir mais oui.

\- Bien, merci madame.

Adrien monta dans la chambre de Marinette, et fut surpris de ne pas la trouver. Par contre il vit que la fenêtre était ouverte, quand son téléphone sonna. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait en sorte d'éviter Nathalie et «Gorille» pour pouvoir aller voir Marinette. Il regarda son téléphone et ne fut pas surpris de voir que c'était son père.

-Allô?

-Adrien! Où es tu? Nathalie ne t'as pas vu sortir du collège! Tu sais que je te laisse à contre cœur aller au collège alors ne joue pas à se jeu la avec moi! Sinon tu reprendra ton éducation à domicile! Tu m'as bien compris?

-Oui... Père...

-Bien maintenant rentre immédiatement!

Adrien raccrocha et s'en alla tout en disant qu'il avait reçu un SMS de la part de Marinette disant qu'elle était sortie par la porte de derrière à la mère de celle ci pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Une fois chez lui Adrien eu droit à son père fâché, le Gorille montant la garde devant sa chambre et pour couronner le tous une tonne de devoir en physique. Heureusement qu'il aimait plus ou moins ça sinon il serait déjà en train de les chiffonner en se demandant pourquoi c'est à lui que ça arrive.

Plus tard il sortit de chez lui – en tant que Chat Noir- pour retrouver sa Lady. Il fut rassuré de se dire qu'elle n'était pas encore partie pour de bon.

Dés qu'elle le vit elle se leva, l'air sombre, et lui dit:

\- Bonsoir Chaton...

\- Bonsoir ma Lady. En cette soirée tu es rayonnante!

\- Chat... j'aimerais que l'on parle sérieusement pour une fois... dit elle les larmes aux yeux

\- Euuuh... Oui?

\- Et bien... po... pour moi il est tant de partir...

\- Que... Quoi?! Mais... Ma Lady!

\- Chat! Ecoute moi... je ne pourrais plus sauver Paris si je part...

\- Mais où part tu?

\- En... En Guyane...

\- …

\- C'est pour ça que je te déposerais mon miraculous demain... au parc près de la boulangerie «Dupain»...

-Tu ne veux toujours pas...

\- NON! Coupa la jeune fille.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis...

\- Dis... Dis moi que tu reviendra...

\- Il est temps de se dire au revoir... termina la jeune fille

Elle baissa le regard, il vit une larme tomber sur le toit où ils venaient de parler. Puis quand elle leva les yeux Adrien reconnu le regard qu'elle possédait... c'était exactement le même que celui de Marinette quelque heures plutôt.

A Suivre...

* * *

 **N'hésitez surtout pas de poster des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce qui ,selon vous, pourrais arriver à notre cher couple "Adrienette"!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Le Miraculous Perdu

**Coucou! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma première FanFiction! Toujours aussi contente que certaines personnes apprécies cette FanFiction sur cette série! Oh juste avant que j'oublie voici le lien d'un site « wiki » qui devrait vous expliquer un ou deux trucs sur la série, parce qu'une amie qui n'avait pas vu la série était un peu perdu au niveau des personnages et tout, du coup il est à la fin du chapitre ! Aller j'arrête le blabla et je passe au chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Miraculous perdu.**

Le lendemain, Adrien attendait assit sur un banc dans le parc à côté de la boulangerie « Dupain ». Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et tout le bonheur du monde avait l'air d'animer Paris. Mais Adrien ne se sentait pas très bien, le regard que Ladybug avait la veille était exactement le même que celui de Marinette la veille également, cette lueur, cet éclat tout était identiques chez ces deux regards de ces deux jeunes filles, « Non, ça ne peut pas être Marinette. » se dit il.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et Adrien attendait toujours, l'espoir de voir sa Lady apparaître l'embrasser et lui dire qu'elle passerait sa vie entière avec lui. Bien sûr, Adrien savait que ce qu'il imaginait, étaient des histoires de contes de fées, mais n'a-t-on pas le droit de retomber en enfance quelques fois? Puis, au loin, il vit une silhouette de jeune fille à l'apparence menue entrer dans le parc, sur le coup, Adrien eu un brin de folie mélangé à de l'espoir en se disant que ce qu'il venait d'imaginer allait se réaliser. Mais la vie est bien trop cruel pour réaliser se genre de rêve. Ce n'était pas sa Lady, mais Marinette, qui, avait le regard fuyant, du moins on aurais dit.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit a côté de lui le visage rouge.

\- Salut... Adrien. Dit elle d'une petite voix.

\- Hey Marinette !

\- Hum... tu...

\- Woaw! Tu... tu es juste magnifique avec tes cheveux lâchés ! S'exclama Adrien en rougissant

\- Mer...ci... je veux dire merci Adrien... dit elle en rougissant encore plus.

La jeune fille avait les cheveux lâchés avec un petit sert-tête rose avec de petites paillettes blanches discrètes. Elle portait une petite robe bleue avec une ceinture moulante ornée d'un petit nœud blanc comme la ceinture, au niveau de la taille. Ses chaussures étaient blanches pour rappeler la ceinture certainement. Adrien remarqua par contre que Marinette essayait à tout prix de cacher ses oreilles.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais soudain des cris de stupeurs s'éveillèrent pour briser la gaieté de Paris. « Je dois y aller » dit Adrien à Marinette.

Il s'éloigna un peu, histoire de trouver un coin où se transformer. Il ouvrit son sac pour laisser sortir son petit Kwamis chat : Plagg. Le chat n'eut pas le temps rouspéter avant qu'Adrien ne se transforme en Chat Noir pour aller sauver Paris des forces du mal. Après sa transformation, Adrien vit Marinette par terre aillant l'air de chercher quelque chose.

\- Princesse ? Il faut que tu te mettes à l'abri tu n'es pas en sécurité là !

\- Mais j'ai perdu quelque chose !

\- Ca peut pas attendre ?!

\- Non ! Je... J'ai perdu le Miraculous de Ladybug !

\- QUOI ?!

\- J'AI PERDU LE MIRACULOUS DE LADYBUG ! Cria t-elle en pleurant

La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes comme si s'était la fin du monde, mais elle avait raison sans Ladybug s'était la fin du monde!

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre, bon j'avoue cette fois si j'ai fait plus court mais c'est plutôt dans le détail du coup voilà.**

 **Le site sur la série est là :** **wiki/Miraculous,_les_aventures_de_Ladybug_et_Chat_Noir**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des review sur se chapitre je m'excuse des fautes et je vous dis au prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapitre 3: La retrouvaille de la perte

**Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente le chapitre 3 de ma FanFiction. Pour reprendre un peu mieux le fil j'ai mis les dernières phrase du dernier chapitre. Sur ceux Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après sa transformation, Adrien vit Marinette par terre aillant l'air de chercher quelque chose.

\- Princesse ? Il faut que tu te mettes à l'abri tu n'es pas en sécurité là !

\- Mais j'ai perdu quelque chose !

\- Ca peut pas attendre ?!

\- Non ! Je... J'ai perdu le Miraculous de Ladybug !

\- QUOI ?!

\- J'AI PERDU LE MIRACULOUS DE LADYBUG ! Cria t-elle en pleurant

La jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes comme si s'était la fin du monde, mais elle avait raison sans Ladybug s'était la fin du monde!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La retrouvaille de la perte**

-Comment tu... POURQUOI TU AVAIS SON MIRACULOUS !? Hurla Chat Noir.

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Aide moi à chercher ! Répondit Marinette en sanglot.

Après quelque minute qui semblèrent interminable aux yeux d'Adrien, il trouva la petite paire de boucle d'oreille sous un buisson.

Il prévint Marinette qui était de plus en plus affolée à propos de la perte du miraculous. Une fois prévenue, Marinette semblait beaucoup plus rassurée mais, Adrien vit que sa petite robe bleu était tâchée. Mais le vilain les remarqua et Chat Noir s'empressa de mettre sa princesse à l'abri.

Quelque temps plus tard l'akuma est libéré mais Ladybug ne montre aucun signe de vie et l'akuma risque de contaminer d'autre personne et peut être tout Paris. Mais forte heureusement Adrien n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir sa Lady arriver et dire sa phrase quotidienne : « Je te libère du mal ! » Adrien la entendu et réentendu tellement de fois qu'il la fredonnait au moment ou elle purifiait l'akuma.

-Chatton... Désolé... murmura Ladybug

-P...Pourquoi... Marinette avait ton miraculous ? Bredouilla Adrien.

-Elle l'avait... elle l'avait parce qu'elle... parce qu'elle devait te le déposé au parc mais tu n'y était pas et l'akumatisé à débarqué... et... et...

-Chut... Calme toi ma Lady... Chuchota le jeune homme.

Adrien ne savait plus quoi faire... Il était perdu mais il savait une chose : il ne voulait pas perdre sa Lady, sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie, son amante. Il approcha dangereusement son visage près de celui de de sa partenaire de toujours. Quand ses lèvres allaient toucher celles de Ladybug , celle-ci recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner de disparaître dans Paris.

« _Je te retrouverais ma Lady... Je te le promet..._ » pensa-t-il avant de rebroussé chemin vers chez lui.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est la fin de se chapitre ! Je suis désolé pour le temps que ça a pris pour paraître, mais je n'avait pas trop le temps d'écrire. Du coup le chapitre 4 devrait paraître très bientôt !**

 **P.S : Je sais que la nom de se chapitre est plus que bizarre**


	5. Chapitre 4: Mon coeur est celui de LB

**Bonjour tout les lecteurs de cette FanFiction ! Aujourd'hui je vous poste le dernier chapitre du mois de juin ! (Ne vous inquiétez pas l'hisoire n'est pas fini) Je tiens jute à prévenir que durant le mois de juillet il n'y aura pas les autres chapitre car je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire donc merci bien de votre compréhension.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Mon cœur est celui de Ladybug.**

Il aurait pu l'embrasser... il y était presque... mais elle est partie...

Adrien n'arrête pas de se remémorer le moment où il aurait pu embrasser sa bien-aimée. Il se dit qu'il ne serait plus rien sans elle... Le blondinet commence à désespérer. Mais il est tard et la fatigue commence à prendre le dessus. Le jeune Agreste s'allonge sur le grand lit de sa chambre et commence à sombrer de le monde du sommeil.

* * *

 _Flash back. (rêve)_

\- Chat Noir !

\- Lady... Bug... Ladybug ?

Le jeune garçon est dans un étrange endroit tout blanc comme lorsqu'il avait été enfermé avec Chloé dans un cadre par Numéric. Cette voix féminine ressemble à celle de Ladybug..

\- Chat Noir !

Encore ? Son nom n'arrête pas d'être prononcé par cette voix... Mais qui est-ce ? Adrien se pose des questions qui n'ont et n'auront certainement pas réponses. Soudain, une silhouette féminine qui lui paraît extrêmement familière apparaît.

Adrien se sens frappé en plein cœur quand il vit le visage de la silhouette. Ce n'était qu'autre que sa mère : Marina Agreste !

\- Mère ? Hésita le jeune homme

\- Mère ? Adrien, mon chérie, pourquoi m'appelle tu ainsi ?

\- Maman !

Le blondinet sauta dans les bras réconfortant de sa mère. Il est vrai que depuis la disparition de sa femme, Gabriel Agreste, père d'Adrien, avait totalement changé y compris l'éducation de son fils unique. Gabriel avait tellement peur que son fils disparaisse aussi qu'il payait des professeurs à domicile. Mais ce temps là est révolu et Adrien est bien content qu'il en soit ainsi. Par contre le jeune Agreste aurait aimé qu'une chose revienne à la normal -après le retour de sa mère bien évidement- pouvoir de nouveau appelé son père « papa ».

\- Co... Comment sait-tu pour Chat Noir ?

\- Adrien, ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis là et pas pour très longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Chut... Et écoutes. Ladybug est une fille pleine de surprise, même si elle n'en a pas l'air mais il faut que tu sache une chose. Elle ne veux pas quitter Paris, elle ne veut pas quitter sa vie ici, elle ne veut pas quitter Chat Noir.

\- Chat Noir ? Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes liés chérie. Tous les miraculous sont liés et tu le sais au fond de toi. Mais les miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat noir son plus liés que tous les autres miraculous.

\- Mais maman...

\- Souvient toi d'une chose chérie... Tu aime Ladybug.. . Termina Marina.

 _Fin du flash back (rêve)_

* * *

Le lendemain Adrien se réveilla en sursaut. Le rêve qu'il avait fait était très étrange. Il aurait voulu que sa mère soit là pour le réconforter et lui dire que c'était qu'un rêve, mais une chose le laissa perplexe : Comment sa mère pouvait- elle savoir qu'il était Chat Noir ? Ou encore, pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'il fallait qu'il se souvienne qu'il aime Ladybug ?

Plus tard dans la journée, la pause méridienne sonne et Adrien va manger. Une fois son plateau en main il va s'asseoir à côté de Nino en compagnie d'Alya et de Marinette. Une fois assit son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille au cheveux au reflet bleu. Une fois de plus son regard plongea dans le sien, il était comme envoûté par ses saphirs d'un bleu magique. La jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ce qui l'a fait rougir. Adrien se sentit gêné et rougit à son tour sans même le savoir.

\- On vous dérange pas les tourtereaux j'espère. Dit Nino qui esquissait un petit sourire narquois

\- Nino ! Répliqua Adrien honteux

\- Bah quoi tu a la droit d'aimer Adrien. Répondit Alya qui avait l'air de glisser un regard complice à Nino.

\- De toute façon j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Répliqua Adrien

Le blondinet avait oublié que Marinette était là et ce que lui avait dit Nino sur les sentiments de Marinette pour lui. Le jeune Agreste vit la jeune fille faire tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette de lasagne et se levée son plateau à la main. Il vit la jeune fille avancé dans la foule d'étudiant voulant débarrasser leur plateau.

\- Marinette ! Appela Adrien, mais sans réponse. Il était trop tard.

A la fin de la journée Adrien vit Marinette qui rentrait chez elle « _Elle doit avoir le cœur brisé_ » se dit il. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction sans réfléchir.

\- Marinette ! Lui dit il

\- A... Adrien ?

\- Marinette je ne voulait pas...

\- Ce... C'est rien... Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux tu sais... coupa t-elle

\- Non tu sais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne suis même pas sûr de la connaître complètement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai fait une sorte de serment quand j'ai rencontré cette fille et je me suis juré de l'aimé.

\- Hum... Qui est cette heureuse élue, cette chanceuse ?

\- Je ne la connais que par un surnom : Ladybug.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Adrien ne c'est jamais sentit aussi honnête en vers une personne autre que sa mère. Mais maintenant qu'il avait mit les choses au claire, son esprit n'était plus flou, ses sentiments clairs. Son cœur appartenait à Ladybug.

Il vit la jeune fille lui faire les yeux ronds avant qu'ils ne se saluent, bizarrement Marinette avait l'aire à la fois détendue et amusée par ce que lui avait dit Adrien.

Une fois chez lui Adrien s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui illuminait sa chambre. Il regardait par la fenêtre tout en se remémorant son rêve et ses pensées. Une pensée, une dépassa toutes les autres : « _Mon cœur est celui de ma Lady..._ » se dit il.

A Suivre...

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de se chapitre je tiens à précisé que je ne savait pas comment s'appelait la mère d'Adrien et je trouvais que « Marina » ça lui allait bien. Peut-être que chapitre 5 sortira bientôt mais rien est sûr tout dépend de l'écriture. Aller bonne journée ou soirée !**


	6. Chapitre 5: Une larme d'au revoir

**Hey les lecteurs ! Voici le Chapitre 5 de cette Fan Fiction ! Je tiens à précisé que quand vous lisez le chapitre 4, il est marqué LB au lieu de Ladybug, donc toutes mes excuses.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Une larme d'au revoir**

Le lendemain, Adrien est dans la salle à manger, il prend son petit-déjeuner. « Pourquoi Marinette avait l'air contente que j'aime Ladybug ? » se demanda t-il. « Si ça se trouve elle connaît la personne sous le masque ! » pour le blondinet ça paraissait évident !

Une fois arrivé en classe, Adrien se dirigea vers le pupitre de Marinette pour l'attendre, mais le son de la cloche résonna dans les couloirs et il dût se mettre à sa place. Marinette arriva au grand étonnement de la classe avec dix minutes de retard, ce qui contraria Mlle Bustier.

La première récréation de la journée sonne. Adrien attend Marinette.

\- Marinette ! Je dois te parler ! Lui dit Adrien

\- Oui ? Répondit elle. Il y avait un brin de tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Je sais ton secret !

\- Mon... QUOI ?! Bégaya la jeune fille

\- Tu sais qui est Ladybug ! Enchaîna t-il

La jeune fille se mit à éclater de rire et Adrien n'avait pas l'air de comprendre puis elle répondit :

\- Oh Adrien... MOI ? Savoir QUI est Ladybug ? Quand même. Et puis si je savais qui c'était je l'aurais déjà dis à Alya et tout le monde serait déjà au courant.

Adrien en resta perplexe, mais il ne voulu pas insister, donc il changea de sujet :

\- Sinon pourquoi tu as l'air triste ?

\- La jeune fille pris tout à coup un air sombre avant de répondre :

\- C'est... c'est ma dernière... elle s'arrêta hésitante

\- Ta dernière... essaya Adrien d'encourager sa camarade

\- C'est ma dernière journée ici, au collège Françoise Dupont... Dit elle d'une traite.

La jeune fille laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Et Adrien s'en voulait pour avoir abordé le sujet. Sans réfléchir il passa sa main sur sa joue pour dévier la route de cette petite larme, signifiant qu'elle ne veut pas quitter Paris. Adrien se mit à rougir quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille se poser délicatement sur la sienne. Et celle-ci rougit à son tour. Il la fixait de ses deux émeraudes. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer à son tour de ses saphirs. Ils n'y avait plus rien autour deux pour le jeune Agreste juste, eux, et rien qu'eux. Adrien sentait bien. Et c'était le principale.

La fin de la récréation sonna et les élèves rentrèrent en classes sauf Adrien et Marinette ils étaient comme hypnotisés. Mais Kim les fit revenir à la réalité.

\- Oh ! Les amoureux y'a physique là.

\- Oui... Oui c'est vrai. Bredouilla le jeune fille.

En entrant dans la salle, Marinette bégaya à Adrien :

\- Cimer Anidren... Je veux dire Mer **K** i Driena... Je veux dire Merci...

Le jeune homme rit de la manière de parler de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux.

La cloche de fin de journée sonna et Adrien n'eut pas le temps de dire une dernière fois au revoir à Marinette.

Le lendemain, Adrien se précipita chez Marinette, il voulait lui dire au revoir avec si ça se passait bien un petit baiser. Il entra dans la boulangerie et il vit une tonne de cartons, seule une pièce montée de cinq étage resta sur le comptoir où se trouvait autrefois la caisse.

\- Bonjour madame.

\- Bonjour Adrien. Tu es venu chercher la commande de madame King ?

\- Euh...

\- Oh ! Désolé, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec le déménagement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais vous partez vraiment aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. D'ailleurs tu ne dois pas être en cours ?

\- Non le professeur de technologie n'est pas là, du coup j'ai du temps devant moi.

\- Oh ! Ça ne te dérangerais pas alors d'aider Marinette à descendre ses cartons ?

\- Non.

-Elle est dans sa chambre.

Le jeune garçon monta la petite échelle qui conduisait à la chambre de Marinette. Il l'appela mais sans réponse. Il réessaya de l'appeler. Sans réponse. Il décida de monter sur le toit. Quand il ouvrit la trappe, il ne vit pas Marinette mais Ladybug.

\- Lady... Ladybug ? Souffla t-il.

\- Oh ! Fit la jeune fille surprise. Adrien que fait tu là ?

\- Où est Marinette ?

\- Hum... Marinette... est sortie.

\- Mais sa mère a besoin d'elle pour son déménagement !

\- Euuh... Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

\- Oui mais avant je veux savoir une chose...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi tu est là ?

\- La vue qu'il y a ici sur Paris est magnifique...

\- Il y a une autre raison...

\- Hum... Je suis venue donner mon miraculous à une personne de confiance...

\- De confiance ? Répéta le garçon incrédule.

\- Oui et puisque Marinette n'est pas là je penses que c'est à toi que je vais le donner...

\- Mais ton... commença Adrien

\- Mon identité restera secrète, tout le monde sais où se trouve la demeure Agreste. Termina t-elle

Ladybug regarda Adrien de ses deux saphirs couleur océan puis, prit son yo-yo et s'envola dans Paris. Le jeune Agreste entendit du bruit à l'intérieur de la chambre et descendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit la pauvre Marinette avec au moins deux gros cartons dans les bras.

\- Marinette ! Laisse moi t'aider ! Dit Adrien.

La jeune fille fut si surprise qu'elle laissa tomber les cartons.

\- Adrien !? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais venu te dire au revoir mais ta mère ma demandée de t'aider du coup me voilà !

Il préféra zapper la partie ou il a croisé Ladybug.

\- Merci.

Une heure après Adrien et Marinette chargent les cartons dans le camion de déménagement avec le père de celle-ci. Tout les cartons, une fois chargé Adrien, demande une minute en privé avec Marinette. Il aurait voulu lui avouer qu'il était Chat Noir car pour lui c'était une personne de pure confiance mais Plagg lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Une fois seuls à seuls les deux adolescent se regardèrent dans les yeux. Émeraudes sur saphirs. Saphirs sur émeraudes. Puis Marinette baissa la tête, et Adrien lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'elle se ferait certainement et même sûrement d'autres amis. La jeune fille aux cheveux noir bleu releva la tête avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Adrien se retenait de verser une larme, il voulait se sentir fort pour sa princesse. Ils s'enlacèrent et les lèvres d'Adrien frôlèrent celles de Marinette.

La camionnette de déménagement s'en alla, le blondinet salua la famille Dupain-Cheng et rentra chez lui.

Une fois chez lui Adrien s'écroula sur son lit. Puis, il se releva et alla regarder le soleil faisant briller ses dernier rayons par la fenêtre. Il remarque sur le rebord une petite boîte noir avec d'étranges écritures rouges accompagné d'un petit mot. Il était écrit : « _Cher Adrien, C'est moi Ladybug. Je pourrais plus sauver Paris. Parce que je pars loin, et je sais que je peux conter sur quelqu'un comme toi pour trouver la nouvelle Ladybug. Si tu ne tiens pas à choisir alors apporte cette boîte à l'adresse indiqué tout en bas de cette feuille. Et donne au vieil homme. Je sais que je peux conter sur toi. Ladybug._ »

Adrien lu l'adresse et devina qu'elle parlait du grand maître des miraculous.

Le lendemain, quand Adrien arrive au collège il est un peu fatigué. Il n'a pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, il pensait à Marinette, sa princesse, à Ladybug, sa Lady, et au miraculous, que devait il faire ? Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée, Chloé lui saute dessus, derrière Nino et Alya épient la scène.

Adrichooooooooouuuuuuu ? Fit la peste.

Adrien était dans les « gaz » et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passsait.

Dit, tu veux bien être mon petit ami ? Demanda t-elle.

Adrien avait la tête qui tournait, des cernes jusqu'au nombril et avait eu des visions en se levant. En gros, il était malade ou simplement épuisé. Puis au moment ou Chloé lui faisait sa demande Adrien eu une autre vision, il voyait Marinette à la place de Chloé ! Il voyait sa princesse lui faire une demande et il voulait resté avec sa princesse.

Oui je veux bien. Répondit il finalement.

OUIIIIIIII ! Fit Chloé.

QUOI ! Hurla Alya

MEC T'ES DEVENU FOU !? Hurla Nino à son tour.

À Suivre...

* * *

 **Je me doute que vous n'aimiez pas la tournure que prends cette FanFiction.**


	7. Chapitre 6: La nouvelle Ladybug

**Salut les lecteurs! Désolé de vous avoir laissez pendant un mois sur un suspense insoutenable. Mais je suis de retour et j'essaierais de publier les prochains chapitre le plus souvent possible. J'ai lu certains commentaires et ils m'ont bien fait rire ! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: La nouvelle Ladybug**

« Trois... trois jours qu'elle est partie... ces yeux bleus me manquent déjà » Adrien compte les jours depuis que Marinette et Ladybug sont parties. Le jeune Agreste se laisse complètement allé. Il ne va plus en cours, ne sort plus et ne mange presque pas.

Les akumatisés se font plus rares depuis le départ de Ladybug. Ce qui d'autant mieux car Adrien n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Ladybug.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre. Il regarda l'appareil et vit : Chloé Bourgeois. À son plus grand regret il se trompa de touche et appuya sur répondre.

\- Adrien ? C'est toi ?

\- Héhé... Salut... Chloé... répondit il avec un rire jaune

\- Adrien ! Ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de te joindre ! Imagine si je m'étais faite agressée hein, hein ?

\- Chloé tu n'es pas une fille qui traîne jusqu'à la sortie des agresseurs et puis la ville est relativement sûre alors t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Tu dis ça, mais ça aurais été Marinette tu l'aurais surprotégé! Répondit la pimbêche sur un ton amère.

\- Chloé t'es vraiment trop susceptible.

\- Sérieusement !? Je commence à me demander si tu es vraiment le petit copain « idéal » ! Dit elle avant de raccrocher au nez de ce dernier.

Avait il bien entendu, avait elle bien dit « petit copain » ? Adrien ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida d'envoyer un message à Nino, son meilleur ami.

« Retrouve moi au parc à coté de la boulangerie Dupain dans une heure stp » quelques instants après la sonnerie de téléphone retentit et il pu lire : « OK mec content que t'aille mieux »

Une heure après s'être douché, habillé et coiffé ; Adrien se trouve au point de rendez vous ; en attendant que Nino arrive, Adrien se met à réfléchir : « _Qui pourrait remplacer Ladybug. ? Et puis c 'est absurde ! Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer ma Lady ! »_ se dit il

Puis il vit son ami arriver.

\- Salut mec ! Dit il d'une voix enjouée

\- Salut Nino . Répondit Adrien

\- T'as l'air d'aller mieux c'est rassurant.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Bah, la dernière fois que je t'ai vue t'étais épuisé !

\- Comment ça ? Dit le blondinet incrédule

\- Mec... Tu t'es endormi en cours de français !

\- Ah... Sinon j'ai une autre question... pourquoi Chloé parle de moi comme un « petit copain » ?

\- Mec elle t'as demander de sortir avec toi ! Et toi t'as dis oui je vois pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de cette pimbêche !

\- Attends c'était il y a combien de temps tous ça ? Demanda le jeune Agreste

\- Euh... Y'a trois, quatre jours je crois... Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais pas dormis la nuit de ce jour là ! Et j'étais pas bien le matin, après j'ai pas trop de souvenir de cette journée là...

L'après midi passa et Adrien fini part rentrer chez lui.

Une fois chez lui, Adrien comprenait déjà un peu mieux ce qu'il ce passait. IL ETAIT EN COUPLE AVEC CHLOE ?! Le blondinet avait du mal à y croire... il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette relation non voulu... mais il ne voulait pas non plus blesser son amie d'enfance... Le jeune homme était confus il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand tout à coup quelque chose vint chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées : les boucles d'oreille de Ladybug!

Le lendemain Adrien se rend à l'adresse écrite en bas de la lettre de Ladybug. Le jeune homme frappe à la porte celle-ci s'ouvre pour y laisser apparaître un vieille homme.

\- Bonjours Chat Noir. Fit le vieille homme

Lorsque l'homme l'y invite, Adrien entre dans la pièce. La pièce avait un aire d'intérieure chinois.

Peu après le vieille homme apporta une boîte à Adrien. Il lui explique que tous les miraculous sont liés et que si le pouvoir de tous les miraculous sont unis, alors, la magie de chaque miraculous ira augmenter la puissance du miraculous de la coccinelle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Adrien en profita pour expliquer la situation actuelle de Ladybug.

\- Je sais que Ladybug est partie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait laissé son miraculous auprès d'un garçon en qui elle avait confiance. Et je ne me doutait pas qu'elle avait choisit Chat Noir en personne.

\- Elle... elle savait que j'étais Chat Noir ?

\- Non... Alors as tu trouvé le nouveau porteur du miraculous de la coccinelle ?

\- N... non... je suis au contraire venu vous le rendre car je ne sais pas qui choisir...

\- Très bien... termina le vieille homme.

Quelques jours plus tard, Chat Noir fait sa ronde... seul comme il avait prit l'habitude depuis le départ de sa chère et tendre Ladybug. Soudain, un akumatisé fait surface, mais sans un bruit une quelconque personne vint s'interposer et enroula l'ennemie d'un file, qui au yeux d'Adrien semblait très familier. Quand cette personne le vit, elle lui cria : « Et Chat Noir d'après toi c'est quoi le principe d'une équipe ? » Sur ce Chat Noir se précipita vers cette personne, même s' il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

Une fois arrivé plus près, Chat Noir vit à quoi ressemblait cette personne. C'était une fille, rousse qui portait un masque et un costume rouge à poids. Pas de doute le Maître des miraculous avait trouvé la nouvelle Ladybug.

* * *

 **Avez-vous devinez qui se cache derrière ce masque ? Suite au prochain chapitre**


	8. Chapitre 7: Un an après

**Salut ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Un an après**

Un an après le départ de Marinette, Adrien va mieux il retourne en cours, sort de temps en temps avec Nino et Alya ou avec Chloé, car oui il est resté en couple avec Chloé.

Tandis que la vie civil d'Adrien va mieux, la vie de Chat Noir reste la même, à l'exception de Cocci-Girl ou la remplaçante de sa chère Ladybug. Bien qu'il s'est habitué à la présence de la rousse, Chat Noir ne l'apprécie pas autant que Ladybug.

Un matin, Adrien se rends devant son collège où -comme tous les matins- il salut Nino et Alya puis embrasse sa petite amie quand elle arrive. Mais à chaque fois que Nino voit Adrien et Chloé bras dessus, bras dessous, Adrien peut constater que son meilleur ami fait une tête bizarre.

C'est lors de la fin des cours, quand Chloé rentre chez elle, qu'Adrien questionne Nino.

\- Nino..

\- Oui mec ?

\- Pourquoi, tu me regarde bizarrement à chaque fois que je suis avec Chloé ?

\- Pourquoi cette question?Répondit le jeune homme

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

\- Eh bien; depuis le départ de Marinette Alya se sent un peu seule j'essaie d'être présent pour elle... mais te voir en couple avec la fille qui faisait le plus de mal à Marinette alors qu'elle savait à quel point les sentiments de sa meilleure amie pour toi étaient forts lui coûtent et puis Chloé n'a pas été toujours sympa avec moi. C'est juste parc qu'elle sait que je suis ton meilleur ami qu'elle joue les sympa avec Alya et moi... termina Nino

Adrien resta sans voix et se contenta de faire un bref signe de la main à son ami avant de rentrer chez lui. Adrien n'en revenait pas, son meilleur ami n'aimait pas sa relation avec Chloé. Certes elle était très différente de Marinette mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Après quelques heures de méditation sur le sujet Adrien s'aperçoit qu'il à dépassé leur du rendez-vous fixé avec Cocci-girl. Une fois arrivé au point de rendez-vous, Adrien n'a que ça en tête, son ami n'aime pas sa relation.

\- Hum... Cocci-girl ?

\- Euh.. Oui ?

\- Co... Comment réagirait tu si... si ton ou ta meilleure amie n'aimait pas ta relation de couple ?

Moi ? Eh ben... Je sais pas trop... pour tout te dire c'est ma meilleur amie qui est en couple... et avec quelqu'un de sympa du coup je saurais pas trop te dire Chat... répondit la jeune fille visiblement troublée par cette question.

La suite de la ronde se passa bien. Mais une fois chez lui, Adrien repensa aux paroles de Nino : « _alors qu'elle savait à quel point les sentiments de sa meilleure amie pour toi étaient forts_ »

* * *

 **Je sais ce chapitre était court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !**


	9. Chapitre 8: L'étrangère

**Coucou les lecteurs ! Alors tout d'abord je sais que le temps passe un peu trop vite dans cette FanFiction, et j'essaie de corriger ça mais c'est assez compliqué quand on a tout écrit et qu'on découvre que le temps passe a une vitesse vertigineuse alors que l'action doit prendre normalement juste quelques heures... je tiens à m'excuser pour cela. Ensuite entre les derniers chapitres le temps passe extrêmement vite, c'est juste qu'après le chapitre 7 je n'ai plus grand chose à rajouter et si je devait rajouter quelque chose je ne pense pas que ça influencerai l'histoire. Bon sur ceux je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : L'étrangère**

Bien des années se sont écoulées depuis le départ de Marinette...

Adrien, est devenu le mannequin officiel d'Agreste Production, il pose un peu partout dans Paris pour mettre en valeur les différentes collection de son père. Le jeune homme de vingt ans a une fier allure qui met toutes les jeunes femmes à ses pieds.

Un matin le jeune homme doit poser dans le parc où il avait l'habitude de se promener lorsqu'il était au collège.

\- Ok senior Adrien... commença le photographe. Pour les photos du jour nous avons besoin que vous posiez avec une fille je vous pris choisissez...

Adrien regarda aux alentours, puis pris son téléphone et appela quelqu'un, aussitôt une jeune femme débarqua. C'était une jeune femme menue avec une magnifique chevelure blonde relevée en chignon avec un aspect coiffé décoiffé. Elle portait une paire de lunette de soleil de collection sur le haut de sa tête, laissant ainsi apparaître des yeux bleus océan.

\- C'est elle que j'ai choisit... répondit Adrien.

\- Adrien ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Dit la jeune femme

\- Chloé... Je veux que tu pose avec moi !

\- Que... QUOI ?! Mais... pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenue avant ? Là je suis pas coiffé ou maquiller encore.

\- Miss Chloé. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons vous préparer. Ajouta le photographe

Quelques instant plus tard les deux jeunes gens posent ensembles sur des photos qui ferons la une des magazines. Soudains un cri vint faire raté une des photos certifier la plus belle d'après le photographe.

Adrien ne compris pas et alla voir ce qu'il ce passait. Il que ce n'était rien de grave. C'était juste Alya, un amie qu'il avait au collège, il avait appris récemment que Nino avait rompu avec elle pour x raison. Mais à coté d'Alya il y a avait une fille qu'il semblait ne pas connaître. Elle était menue et elle portait un débardeur assez excentrique car il y avait une seule manche de base mais un autre avait été rajouté ce qui donnait un style au vêtement. Avec elle portait un short avec un aspect déchiré aux extrémités. Niveau coiffure la jeune fille avait les cheveux nattés ses cheveux avait une couleur magnifique ils étaient noir mais ils avaient un reflet bleu qui rendait le noir très beau.

Adrien s'approcha de plus près.

\- Salut Alya !dit il

\- Hey Adrien ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui est de retour à Paris!dit elle enjouée

\- Euh non..

\- ADRIEN ! hurla Chloé

\- Je dois y aller. Termina le blondinet

Plus tard pendant la pause, Adrien peut constater qu'Alya et la jeune fille avaient observées toute la séance photo. Bizarrement Adrien a l'impression de connaître la jeune étrangère.

Quelques jours après Adrien se balade dans la ville et tombe nez à nez avec Alya et son amie de l'autre jour.

\- Salut Alya ! Salua le jeune mannequin

\- Salut Adrien ! Répondit elle

\- Bonjour Adrien. Souffla l'amie d'Alya

Adrien détourna le regard vers la jeune fille aux cheveux aux reflets bleus. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent Adrien, eut une sensation de déjà vu.

\- Adrien... Tu te souviens de moi ? Dit la jeune fille étrangère

\- Euh...

La jeune fille baissa la tête en voyant qu'Adrien ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Adrien semblait gêné et un instant de gêne s'installa. Heureusement Alya cassa se moment :

\- Mais Adrien, tu te souviens pas de Marinette ?! Marinette la fille qui a déménagé y a quelques année pour la Guyane !

\- Marinette... la fille qui avait fait un chapeau pour une collection de mon père ?

\- Oui ! Dit Alya avec soulagement. Vous devriez passer un petit moment tout les deux... disons maintenant !

\- Alya ! Dit Marinette

\- Pourquoi pas on... on pourrait renouer nos liens. Fini par dire Adrien

Plus tard Adrien et Marinette se retrouvent sur la terrasse d'un café.

\- J'arrive pas a croire que tu sois de nouveau sur Paris ! Commença t-il

\- Moi se que j'arrive pas à croire c'est que tu m'es oublié moi et pas Alya. Coupa la jeune fille tendue

\- Marinette calme toi !

\- Non ! Je me calme pas ! Quand tu m'a revue au parc l'autre jour tu ne m'avait pas reconnue ! Et j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie prise pour une étrangère alors que j'ai toujours été parisienne avant mon déménagement ! Répliqua t-elle

\- Marinette, je suis désolé... c'est juste que ma vie a tellement changé depuis ton départ.

\- Et puis bon...soupira la jeune fille. Ça sert à rien que je m'énerve, ce qui est fait est fait.

\- Hum... j'ai une idée, et si on se retrouvait plus souvent ici comme ça on retrouvera notre amitié d'autre fois. Proposa t-il.

Les jours passèrent et Adrien et Marinette se retrouvaient souvent à la terrasse d'un café.

Bonjour se sera comme d'habitude. Dit Adrien au serveur

\- Adrien je suis heureuse qu'on est renoués tous les deux. Dit Marinette

\- Moi aussi. Répondit il

\- Adrien ! Qui es cette fille ?!

Une voix féminine familière les surpris...

A Suivre...

* * *

 **Je pense que vous savez déjà qui est cette étrange voix familière. J'ai beaucoup de travail ces dernier temps donc je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre sortira demain la veille... Toutes mes excuses d'avance. A plus au prochain chapitre !**


	10. Chapitre 9: Tensions, amourettes

**Salut les lecteurs ! Juste rapidement, désolé vraiment, ça fait des mois que cette Fanfiction est laissée en suspend et je m'en veux beaucoup de vous avoir laissez sans rien... De toute façon je vous avoue que je commence à sécher niveau inspiration. Donc je pense qu'elle est bientôt finie. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 : Tensions, amourettes et réalisation**

\- Chloé ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici tu n'as pas dis que t'avais un rendez vous ou je ne sais plus trop quoi ? Demanda Adrien abasourdi

\- Adrien, c'est qui cette fille répond moi ! Cracha Chloé.

\- Pourquoi tu t 'énerves ? C'est juste Marinette, une amie du collège, tu te souviens d'elle ? S'écria le blondinet.

\- La boulangère ? Depuis quand elle est rentrée de son île perdue ? Répondit sèchement la blonde

\- Chloé la Guyane n'est pas une île mais une colonie française en Amérique du sud. Expliqua le jeune homme

\- C'est bien je vois que tu as bien appris tes cours de géo. Mais je ne tolère pas que tu te la coule douce avec une autre fille que moi ! Je suis ta copine tout de même !

\- EH ! Je ne suis pas un _toucan *_ qu'on observe au zoo ! S'exclama Marinette

\- Un tou-quoi ? Bafouilla Chloé

\- Laisse tomber... Adrien, eh bien, il y a des choses que tu as oublié de mentionner ! Et après tu prétends que nous avons retrouvé notre amitié d'enfance. Tu parles ! Lâcha Marinette d'une traite. La jeune fille se leva.

\- Mari attends! dit Adrien

Soudain, lorsque Marinette lança un dernier regard à Adrien, celui-ci fut comme envoûté, perdu dans cet océan couleur saphir. La sensation qu'il éprouva alors, lui rappela un souvenir douloureux, qui lui tordait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait d'y penser : ses derniers vrais instants en compagnie de Ladybug. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, au sommet de la tour, mère de Paris, ce regard triste dans les yeux de sa bien-aimé. Il ne supportait pas de voir ce regard triste qui donnait l'impression à Chat Noir que sa Lady, habituellement si forte et pleine de confiance, était faible, fragile émotionnellement comme physiquement. Mais le regard qu'avait Marinette lui rappela aussi un autre souvenir : la fin du dernier cours, lors du dernier jour de Marinette. Il s'en souvient aussi, la jeune fille, triste quitter la ville où elle avait grandit, du moins c'est ce que supposait le jeune Agreste, était restée, après la sonnerie, griffonner quelque chose, qu'Adrien n'avait pas vu, sur un bout de papier, mais avant de quitter la salle leurs deux regards se croisèrent et se fut magique pour tous les deux. Mais en se remémorant ces deux événements,Adrien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une certaine similitude entre ces deux regards, il découvrait même quelque chose : Marinette et Ladybug étaient peut-être non pas deux personnes distincts, mais une seule et unique personne !

Mais Marinette vint briser le fruit de sa réflexion.

\- Il n'y a plus de Mari, Adrien. Tous ça c'est du passé et ça date d'il y a six ans. Dit la jeune femme au cheveux bleus. Marinette se retourna quand soudain :

\- Marinette attends, c'est important!s'écria Adrien.

Alors que Marinette se retourna pour faire face à Adrien, Chloé attrapa le col du tee-shirt du blondinet et l'embrassa. D'habitude le jeune homme aime les baisers surprise de la fille du maire, mais cette fois là, non, bizarrement ce baiser, par rapport aux autres avait un arrière goût amer et écœurant. Avant qu'il ne réussisse à se défaire de Chloé, la jeune fille murmura :

\- C'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça...

Puis, elle se retourna et s'en alla.

 _*le toucan est un oiseau de Guyane, il est même l'emblème de la Guyane._

Malgré le fait qu'il puisse vivre heureux dans la grande maison de Gabriel Agreste, Adrien, préféra acheter un petit duplexe au cœur de Paris. Au rez de chausser, on y trouvais une somptueuse cuisine, petite, mais somptueuse à côté de la cuisine on trouvait un salon, salle à manger, le salon comme la cuisine étaient dans des tons jaunâtre légèrement pastel, cette couleur donnait une ambiance agréable. Bien sûr comment ne pas mentionner toutes ces magnifique moulures qui ornaient les plafonds. Sans oublier cette immense fenêtre qui baignait la pièce de lumière, et qui donnait une magnifique vue sur la tour Eiffel. À l'étage, on trouvait la chambre du jeune homme et et une salle de bain. La chambre était aussi baignée de lumière car l'immense fenêtre continuait jusque dans la chambre. La salle de bain quant à elle, était simple, un style moderne rien de plus particulier.

Adrien, une fois arrivé, prit un carnet dans la bibliothèque près de la télévision, à côté de la fenêtre, et s'assit à la table à manger. Le jeune Agreste commença à réfléchir. Tant de similitude entre ces deux femmes, comment a-t-il pu fait pour ne pas le voir avant ! Ne serait-ce que la coiffure, il est vrai que au collège, Marinette était toujours coiffée de deux couettes et Ladybug l'était aussi, la seule différence était qu'un ruban , représentant les antennes, dépassait des chouchous qui attachaient les couette de la coccinelle. De plus, toutes ces mignonnes tâches de rousseurs, sur ce mignon petit nez, malgré le masque, on apercevait quand même ces tâches de rousseurs chez Ladybug. Et comment ne pas remarquer ces yeux. Certes il y a du monde dans cette ville qui possède des yeux bleus mais pas aussi beau, même ceux de Miss Bourgeois n'étaient pas aussi beaux. Non les yeux de Ladybug étaient différents. Il y avait en eux un petit quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas ailleurs, cet éclat, cette couleur vivifiante qui animait encore plus le regard de sa Lady. Mais Adrien se rendit compte que chez Marinette, cette éclat y était aussi, surtout lorsqu'elle le regardait, ses yeux pétillaient littéralement. D'un coup, le blondinet referma d'un coup sec le carnet, où il avait schématisé les similitude des deux jeunes filles. « _Je suis vraiment stupide_ » pensa t-il. Il devait parler à Marinette, savoir si se qu'il avançait était vrai.

\- Je suis bête. Jamais elle ne me dira si elle était Ladybug ou pas, on parle de son identité secrète là!pensa-il à voix haute

\- Théoriquement, elle n'est plus Ladybug, vu qu'elle a rendu son miraculous au grand maître. Et ça m'étonnerais qu'elle te dise quoi que se soit sur son identité, si elle était Ladybug. Répliqua Plagg, le kwami d'Adrien

\- Oui, mais elle n'est plus Ladybug, comme tu dis, donc elle peut quand même me le dire je suis son ami tout de même. Répondit Adrien

\- Pas après lui avoir caché, que tu sortait avec Chloé Bourgeois, la fille qui l'intimidait depuis la sixième, tout en sachant ce qu'elle éprouvait pour toi avant. Argumenta le petit chat

\- Eh ! Mais je ne t'ai pas sonné toi de base ! S'écria le blond

\- Bah, pense moins fort alors. Répliqua le chat, avant de partir vers le frigo, l'air boudeur.

\- Il est trop tard de toutes les façons.. si je l'appelle, jamais elle ne répondra. Conclu Adrien.

Malgré le fait qu'il savait ce qu'il allait se produire, Adrien prit quand même son téléphone et composa le numéro de Marinette. Il attendit. Et quelqu'un décrocha : il entendit la douce voix de Marinette disant un faible « Allô ? » Adrien lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se voir ou se rejoindre pour manger au restaurant du coin, et à sa grande surprise, la jeune fille accepta, même si il sentait le ton sec qu'elle avait employé pour lui dire oui. « Mais c'est bien parce que je dois te parler aussi » avait elle dit avant de raccrocher.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, tout deux assis face à face à la terrasse d'un petit bistrot parisien non loin des quais de la Seine. L'air était frais grâce à le présence du fleuve pas très loin. Adrien c'était habillé sobrement, un tee-shirt vert avec une veste marron par dessus et un jean avec des baskets rien de plus classique. Lorsqu'il vit Marinette, il était sous le charme. La jeune fille portait une petite robe au dessus des genoux violette avec des poids noirs, encore et certainement une de ses création, avec des collants noir simples, et elle portait une paire de ballerines noirs avec de petits nœuds noirs également. Et que dire sur sa coiffure, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval mais le chouchou n'était pas serré, donc la coupe était lâche. La jeune fille s'assit l'air tendu et commença à examiner la carte. Le blondinet fit de même et le serveur arriva.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que je sert à ces deux tourtereaux ce soir ? Demanda le serveur

\- Ah non, nous ne sommes pas en en couple et encore moins des tourtereaux. Répondit amèrement Marinette

\- Oh ! Autant pour moi. Alors que souhaiteraient cette jeune Mademoiselle et ce jeune Monsieur aujourd'hui ? Répondit le serveur d'une voix douce

Ils passèrent commande, le serveur repartit et un long silence pesant pris place. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait parler. Quand Adrien se lança.

\- C'est... une de tes créations je paris. Dit il d'un ton hésitant

\- Oui. Le tissu vient d'une boutique en face de mon ancienne école. Répondit-elle

Le serveur ramena les plats. Adrien avait opté pour un plat de lasagnes. « La pâte est faite maison ! » était mentionnée sur la carte lorsqu'il prit commande. Mais la pâte n'avait pas du tout l'air maison, on aurait dis les pâtes industrielles que l'on peux trouver dans n'importe quelle supérette. Sans parler de la sauce qui avait l'air de juste être du concentré de tomate. Adrien n'avait pas passé de bac cuisine, mais il savait que ces lasagnes étaient tout sauf faites maison. Le blondinet jeta un œil au plat de Marinette, la jeune femme avait commandé un carpaccio de bœuf avec du parmesan. La viande faisait peine à voir, il devait y avoir trois tranches bien coupées et le reste des tranches étaient soit trop épaisses, soit trop fines, donc elles se déchiraient rien qu'au contacte de la fourchette. Et que dire sur le parmesan il n'était pas rappé, mais il était coupé en cube.

\- Woaw, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle du carpaccio ! Ironisa le blond

\- Et toi tu peux parler, avec tes lasagnes aux pâtes de supermarché et au concentré de tomate en boîte. Ajouta t-elle avec un sourire malin

\- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs peut-être ? Demanda le jeune homme, voyant que Marinette s'était radoucie, il ne voulait pas perdre, peut-être sa seule chance de savoir si elle était sa bien aimée d'antan ou pas.

\- Non, répondit-elle, les serveur et cuisiniers ont prit le temps de nous préparer à manger et de nous servir, se serait du gâchis de nourriture et de temps par rapport aux autres personnes qui attendent, si on partait maintenant.

« _Aaaah, Marinette, toujours aussi douce et compréhensive envers les autres, si seulement Chloé pouvait penser comme elle._ » pensa Adrien.

Le repas, fut médiocre. Ces lasagnes n'avaient aucun goût pour Adrien. Après avoir quitté le bistrot, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de marcher sur les quais de la Seine. Le reflet de la lune sur l'eau clair du fleuve était magnifique. Mais le plus beau restait tout de même le reflet de la lune dans le regard vivifiant de Marinette. La lune dans son regard donnait un éclat, qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir que brièvement chez Ladybug lors des rondes nocturnes qu'ils exécutaient ensemble, il y a six ans. Ce spectacle ensorcelant, juste dans une pair d' yeux qui s'est longtemps trouvé, là, juste sous son nez, l'envoûtait totalement, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait plus décrocher son regard de celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleutés. Marchant côtes à côtes, ces deux personnes restaient silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que Marinette brise le silence.

\- Alors tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important. Commença t-elle

\- Toi aussi, non ? Dit-il en détournant soudainement le regard

\- Oh ! C'est vrai, moi, tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'est pourquoi m'avoir caché le fait que tu sortait avec Chloé ! S'écria t-elle l'air tendue

\- Eh bien, compte tenu des sentiment que tu avais pour moi avant, je n'ai pas osé te le dire, de peur de te blesser...

\- Tu sais Adrien, le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom procura un drôle de frisson à Adrien, tu n'as pas à te soucier de mes émotions ou bien sentiments, moi tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureux, mais merci quand même de t'en être soucié. Sa voix tremblait lorsque la jeune femme disait cela. Et toi ? Qu'as tu d'important a me dire ?

Adrien se stoppa net et Marinette s'approcha.

\- A...Adrien ? S'inquiéta t-elle

L'air sombre, Adrien baissa la tête, puis la releva.

\- Oh ! Finalement ce n'est pas si important que ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit-il, les mots n'arrivaient pas sortir. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demanda Adrien, il était tard et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Marinette, sa précieuse Princesse, ne se fasse agresser ou autre.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais appeler un taxi. Répondit-elle avec sourire, malgré le fait qu'elle donnait l'impression à Adrien de ne pas comprendre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le taxi de Marinette arriva. La jeune fille souffla alors à l'oreille de notre blondinet : « Tu ne dira rien à Chloé, d'accord ? ». Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre car elle l'embrassa. Marinette lui fit un signe de la main et monta dans le taxi, avant de s'éloignée au loin dans les confins de la ville de l'amour. Adrien resta bouche-ber. Le baiser de Marinette, n'avait rien avoir avec tous les autres baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Chloé, ceux de Chloé étaient brutaux, vif et inattendu, alors que ce baiser là était, doux, calme, apaisant.

Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, alors le jeune Agreste décida de transformer, afin de faire une ronde, avant de rentrer.

Soudain, bruit sourd vint attirer son attention, en se retournant, Chat Noir vit Cocci-Girl en train de fuir.

\- Bonsoir, Cocci, on fait un shooting de minuit ?

\- Chat Noir c'est... plus grave que ça. Répondit-elle, une akumatizée vient de surgir de nul-part.

\- Tu as pu identifier quels étaient ses pouvoirs ? Demanda le chat

\- Oui c'était une maîtresse des écoles, donc tous ce qu'elle veut qu'il se produise se produit grâce à son bouquin.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a souhaité déjà ? Dit Chat Noir l'air soudainement inquiet

\- Euh... que tous les enfants fassent leurs devoirs, bah c'est une maîtresse quoi, et que... tous les taxi fonces droits sur Notre Dame de Paris je crois, mais ça je vois pas le rapport. Pourquoi ?

\- Princesse ! Cria t-il

\- Hein ? Répondit-elle l'air abasourdie par la réaction de son coéquipier.

 **A suivre...**

 **Voilà, qui signe le retour de la Fanfiction, je vous avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, jouer avec les détails tout ça, et j'espère que cet engouement restera jusqu'aux derniers chapitres de cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre dans les reviews ! Bonne journée ou soirée, portez vous bien jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**


	11. Chapitre 10: Attaque à Notre Dame

**Coucou les lecteurs ! Voici certainement l'un des derniers chapitre de la fanfiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Attaque à Notre Dame**

Il filait à travers Paris, sautant et courant sur les toits de la ville de l'amour. La ville de l'amour... Il n'aurait plus rien à faire ici, si son amour devait mourir cette nuit. « _Qu'est- ce que tu raconte c'est Chloé ta copine, pas Marinette ! Marinette, c'est juste une amie..._ » pensa t-il, « _Une amie très proche alors..._ » souffla une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête, il est vrai que depuis le mois dernier, lorsqu'il réapprenait à connaître, cette fille qui avait subitement quitté sa vie il y a six ans, Adrien avait pas mal négliger Chloé, reportant les rendez-vous sous prétexte qu'il était très prit par ses shootings photo. Et à force de passer tant de temps avec cette jeune fille aux yeux couleur saphirs, il ressentait d'étranges choses, choses qui semblaient cachées en lui depuis longtemps et que lui même ignorait. La lune était haute dans le ciel, Chat Noir courait à toutes vitesses, la sueur dégoulinait de son front, un regard terrifié s'affichait sur son visage. Soudain, un grand « BOUM ! » retentit au loin devant lui, en entendant cela, le chat redoubla de vitesse et accéléra sa course.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il était trop tard... les murs de Notre Dame de Paris s'étaient effondrés et des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres de taxi se trouvaient en-dessous des gravas et débris de mur. Quelques secondes après Cocci-Girl débarqua, Chat Noir était déjà en train de chercher Marinette. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait nuit, on distinguait parfaitement les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans le regard émeraude du chat, il perdait sa mère huit ans au part avant et maintenant sa meilleure amie, celle qui occupait son cœur à l'heure actuelle : Marinette.

\- Heureusement, on dirait que les conducteurs ont pu quitter leurs véhicules avant le télescopage. S'écria Cocci-Girl

\- Ne... ne parles p... pas trop...vite bégaya le chat

Cocci-Girl poussa un cri étouffé entre la stupeur et la surprise en voyant un taxi sous les gravas, dans lequel il y avait un homme au volant... Chat Noir dégagea l'homme prit au piège et l'allongea sur le sol avec précaution. Cocci-Girl prit le poignet du conducteur et posa délicatement son pouce dessus, afin de prendre son pouls.

\- Ouf... il est encore vivant... mais jamais un akumatisé n'avait été aussi violent, auparavant... murmura la coccinelle.

Mais elle parlait dans le vent, après avoir entendu « il est vivant », Chat Noir était reparti à la recherche de Marinette. Quand, soudain, un autre taxi vint heurter le mur de la cathédrale, provoquant alors un autre éboulement, Adrien ne comprit pas et oubliant la présence de Cocci-Girl, continua encore plus de chercher la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il le fallait. Sinon, le chat se sentirait mal pour le restant de ses jours et ça Adrien en était sûr. Il faisait certes frais, mais Chat Noir étouffait, étouffait du fait qu'il se sentait prisonnier de sa relation avec Chloé, étouffait car il trouvait le monde étroit depuis que sa Lady l'avait quitté et étouffait rien qu'à l'idée de voir Marinette bloquée dans une voiture, recouverte de débris de mur et possiblement

évanouie ou même dans le coma ! La jeune fille allait finir par manquer d'air si il ne la trouvait pas tout de suite.

Alors qu'il poussait, soulevait, détruisait des morceaux de murs pour retrouver se bien-aimée, une voix aiguë et stridente l'aborda. Lorsque le chat se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur il se retrouva face à face avec l'akumatisée. C'était une femme, sa peau était entre le rose et le mauve, ses yeux étaient noirs et le blanc des yeux était devenu rouge sanglant. Elle portait uniforme de marin, un peu comme les écolières japonaises, c'est à dire une chemise blanche avec un nœud rouge vif noué autour du col de la chemise, l'akumatisée était habillée d'une longue jupe jusqu'aux mollets, bleue avec des tâches rouges dessus. Pour finir elle portait une paire de ballerine noir avec de longue chaussettes blanches tacheté de rouge, et était coiffée d'un chignon avec deux baguettes qui le maintenait en place.

\- Roooh.. t'aurais pas pu prendre un taxi ? J'en aurais déjà fini avec toi si t'en avais prit un. Grommela l'akumatisée

\- Écoute, si je te promet de faire tout mes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, tu me donne ton livre ? Répondit Chat Noir sur un ton malicieux, malgré toute la colère et la tristesse qui remuaient en lui.

\- Peuh... Tout les enfants disent ça et ils ne respectent, jamais leurs promesses, c'est pour ça qu'avec moi, Profesor Vilain, tout le monde respectera _mes_ règles dans _ma_ salle de classe ! Chantonnât-elle

\- Une salle de classe ? Où ça ? Je ne la voit pas moi. S'amusa Chat Noir

\- Ne te paix pas ma tête sale bête ! Railla-t-elle, bon, j'en ai mare qu'on se tape la discute sans que tu me donne ton miraculous, alors donne le moi ou bien je compte jusqu'à trois !

\- Ouuu la la ! Que j'ai peur !ironisa t-il

\- Un... commença la femme

\- Au bout de trois, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Deux...

\- M'envoyer au coin ?

\- Trois ! Cria t-elle

Sans avoir le temps de prendre sa respiration, Chat Noir se retrouve propulsé dans les gravas de la cathédrale, provoquant un nouvel éboulement. Se retrouvant, alors prisonnier des gravas, le chat usa de son bâton pour essayer de dégager une sortie, mais en vain. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, pensa t-il, vu dans la situation dans laquelle Adrien se trouvait, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, non pas parce que l'akumatisée rôdait autours, mais surtout parce que sa princesse se trouvait quelque part où elle pourrait manquer d'air à tout moment.

\- CATA... commença Chat Noir

\- Non ! N'utilise pas ton cataclism maintenant, il pourrait nous être utile après. Je m'occupe de te sortir de là ! Fit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Cocci-Girl, LUCKY CHARM !

Quelques secondes après, la prison du chat fût détruite en quelques coups de pioche à poids. Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour remercier sa sauveuse, il fût sous le choc de voir, que devant lui se dressait... Ladybug ?! Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, nouvelle coupe de cheveux, nouveau costume, mais exactement le même regard, qu'il y a six ans. Un regard déterminé, fort, puissant, mais doux et apaisant à la fois. Aucun doutes à avoir c'était bien elle mais six ans plus tard. Ladybug était coiffée, non pas de deux petites couette mais d'une queue de cheval reportée sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Quant au costume, il restait le même à l'exception du fait qu'au niveau des poignets le costume formait comme deux bracelets noirs, le ventre était noir et les poids rouges tout comme les bottes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Le yo-yo était retenue par une ceinture rouge.

\- Ladybug ?! Bredouilla t-il

\- Contente de savoir que tu as bien prit soin de Paris pendant mon absence chaton... fit elle en souriant timidement

Inconsciemment, Adrien prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il la retrouvait enfin après toutes ses années, la seule, l'unique qui lui permettait de se montrer tel qu'il est vraiment. Alors que Chat Noir serrait dans ses bras sa chère et tendre qu'il croyait perdue, celle-ci le plaqua au sol tout à coups, sortit sont yo-yo et brisa un gravas que venait d'envoyer Profesor Vilain. Lorsque le chat se releva, ils se lancèrent dans une bataille dans des plus inoubliables aux yeux de Chat Noir, sa Lady et lui aussi synchronisés que dans le passé l'un parant un coups, alors que l'autre attaque l'akumatisée Adrien se croyait comme dans un rêve. Mais dans un moment d'inattention chez Ladybug, l'akumatisée donna un coup à Ladybug, l'envoyant baladée dans un reste de mur du haut duquel une gargouille trônait fièrement.

\- Ladybug ça va ? S'inquiéta Adrien

\- Oui... Mais il faut vite trouver une solution, faut voir les choses en face, ce combat nous mènera juste à nous épuiser et à nous mener vers la défaite...répondit elle

\- Oui mais comment faire ? Demanda le chat

\- J'ai ma petite idée la dessus. Dit elle avec un sourire malin. Alors tu vas attirer l'attention du Profesor Vilain et tu fera en sorte qu'elle se positionne ici sous cette gargouille, d'accord ? Lui murmurra t-elle

\- Ça, c'est dans mes cordes buguinette ! Il la vit sourire tendrement lorsqu'il l'appela ainsi.

Une seconde plus tard Chat Noir attira l'akumatisée sous la gargouille comme lui avait demander Ladybug. Alors, l'héroïne poussa la grosse statue de la sorte à ce qu'elle tombe, en cours de route, Chat Noir utilisa son cataclism et détruisit en milles morceaux la gargouille, ce qui piégea Profesor Vilain. La jeune femme détruisit le livre dans lequel l'akuma se trouvait et le purifia, remettant tout en ordre. Chat Noir s'approcha de Ladybug, lui montrant son poing signifiant qu'il voulait lui souhaiter qu'ils avaient réussit leurs mission mais celle-ci tenta une approche différente aux yeux d'Adrien. Elle lui prit la main qu'il tendait dans ses deux petites mains douces, fines et délicates, et murmura :

\- J'ai été contente de combattre une dernière fois à tes côtés... maintenant que Paris à un nouvelle ange gardienne à ma place, je n'ai plus ma place ici...

\- Hein ?! Mais...mais...

\- Chuuuut... souffla t-elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir et te laisser avec autant de mystères que les miraculous en eux même... non... Tu sais depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu toi et moi, j'ai beaucoup réfléchie... et je me suis dit que si je devais voir quelqu'un qui m'est cher partir, alors je voudrait qu'il me le dise aussi... fit elle

\- Mais... dire quoi ? S'écria le jeune homme

\- Ce que tu as toujours voulu savoir... Conclu t-elle, dans le bip-bip de son miraculous, Adrien fut ébloui par la lumière étincelante de la dé-transformation de Ladybug. Gardes les yeux fermés s'il te plaît... chuchota Ladybug.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle lui autorisa à les ouvrir. Adrien fut surprit et en même temps as du tout car il avait deviner. Ladybug se trouvait être Marinette. Au clair de lune on distinguait la jeune femme, elle se trouvait être pieds nus et ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Mais quelque chose échappa au chat, pourquoi pleurait elle ?

Adieu et merci pour toutes ces aventures à deux Chat Noir... fit elle dans un grand sourire, tu me manquera beaucoup, même si je te verrais à la télévision, ce ne sera plus pareil... elle murmura une dernière fois, avant de se retourner, pour partir : Adieu et merci encore...

 **À Suivre...**

* * *

 **Je suis d'accord, il y a beaucoup de défauts ( du style des répétitions, ou des événements pas du tout réalistes) dans ce chapitre mais j'y ai mis tout mon cœur alors... bah alors voilà ^^'. Bref ! Pendant que je m'attaque au dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, je vous laisse roucouler mes petits oiseaux (je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie d'appeler le peu de gens qui aiment cette fanfiction « mes petits oiseau ») et je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée ! Bises !**


	12. Chapitre 11: Confessions

**Salut les lecteurs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous avoue que j'ai déjà des idées pour ma prochaine FanFiction ^^'**

 **Chapitre 11 : Confessions**

* * *

Elle murmura avant de se retourner et partir : « Adieu et merci encore... ». Marinette avança de quelques pas, quand soudainement Chat Noir attrapa son poignet. La jeune femme se retourna, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues légèrement rougies par la peine et la gêne. La lune déclinait et peu à peu, l'aube se réveillait sur la Seine et sur Paris. Plagg aurait certainement désapprouvé le choix que venait de faire le chat, mais son choix était fait. Elle venait de lui avouer ce qui était sûrement son plus grand secret alors il ne voulait pas la lui cacher plus longtemps. La retenant fermement par le poignet, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, il lui murmura :

\- Moi aussi je veux te montrer quelque chose...

\- Chat... non je ne veux... je ne peux pas... s'écria t-elle

\- Plagg... dé-transformation ! Soupira t-il, Adrien préféra fermer les yeux. Il sentait Marinette se débattre pour fuir une chose qu'il ignorait lorsqu'il rouvrit il vit la jeune femme au cheveux bleus, qui gardait fermement ses yeux clos. Ma...Marinette... ouvres tes yeux... s'il te plaît... murmura t-il

\- N...non... je tiens pas à... à connaître ton identité ! L.. lâches moi où je te donnes une baffe ! Gémit elle en rougissant, et je ne... je ne plaisante pas ! S'écria Marinette en tapant du pied.

Visiblement elle ne plaisantait pas, car une seconde après avoir dit cela, Adrien se sentit projeté la tête sur le côté sous le coup de la main de Marinette, ce fut un choc si fort qu'il lâcha la main de la jeune femme, qui se débattait, la faisant perdre l'équilibre, elle se retrouva au sol. Adrien se frottait la joue douloureusement, ça allait lui laisser une marque. Voyant que la jeune fille aux yeux couleur saphirs était étalée au sol, il lui tendit la main. Elle secoua nerveusement la tête en signe qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Mais, au bout d'un moment elle prit la main d'Adrien et se releva. Quand, elle glissa en posant le pied sur un caillou et tomba dans les bras du chat. Elle ouvrit les yeux surprise par sa propre maladresse, elle leva la tête et se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle venait de découvrir l'identité de son partenaire. Elle poussa un cri étouffé.

\- Surprise ! Fit Adrien en esquissant un sourire gêné

\- Non ! Non non non non NON !s'écria t-elle

\- Tu... tu es déçue que je sois Chat Noir ? Demanda le chat de plus en plus gêné

\- OUI ! Euh.. je veux dire non ! C'est pas ça... au contraire je suis très contente et... et surprise que tu sois... que tu sois toi ! En entendant cela Adrien fit une drôle de tête, il ne comprenait pas trop la situation, et la comprit encore moins quand il vit que la jeune femme essaya de se rattraper. En fait ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que depuis tout ce temps mon partenaire, qui est un gros flirt, joueur, et qui ne prend pratiquement rien au sérieux, mon meilleur ami, se trouve être ce magnifique mannequin, doux, gentil, sérieux, pour qui je suis tombée amoureuse depuis qu'il m'a donné son parapluie et m'a hypnotisé avec son regard se jour là...

\- Marinette... je... commença Adrien

\- Et moi... à côté... je ne suis que cette fille maladroite, timide, bête et en manque de confiance... alors c'est à moi de te poser cette question... Adrien Agreste, es tu déçu que ta Ladybug chérie ne sois que cette fille maladroite et en manque de confiance, que je suis ? Chuchota t-elle

\- Déçu ? Pourquoi veux tu que je sois déçu, alors que les deux filles que j'aime sont la même personne ! Et puis, Marinette, ne te dénigres pas, tu sais, moi je vois en toi cette femme forte, au regard déterminé, créative, et persévérante. Fit Adrien en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Marinette. Et c'est pour tout ces côtés là que je t'aime Mari.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Ce n'est pas Ladybug que... murmura t-elle les yeux pétillants

\- Ladybug et toi êtes la même personne ce qui signifie que je t'aimes toi aussi. répondit-il

\- Mais pourquoi as tu révéler ton identité ?! Ça peut être dangereux ! S'écria Marinette

\- Tu te souvient de... lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu partais... je t'avais dit que :« _Si tu me montre ton vrai visage je te montrerais le mien_ » eh bien c'est chose faite ! Fit-il.

À ces mots le chat fut surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme, qui se jeta à son coup et l'enlaça tendrement en murmurant : « _Idiot de chaton_ ». Ce à quoi Adrien répondit en souriant : « _Je t'aimes aussi buguinette »_. Les amoureux se serraient tendrement l'un l'autre. La douce lumière, chaleureuse du levé de soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère. Marinette leva la tête plongeant alors Adrien dans l'hypnose, comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus plonge son regard dans le sien, le soleil donnait un reflet magnifique au regard de sa chère et tendre. Et sans crier gare, Adrien se lança et fit une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis toujours, il s'approcha un peu plus de sa Lady et déposa sur ses lèvres délicates, les siennes. Ce fut pour lui un moment magique, sentir le parfum des fleurs de cerisier qui émanait de la jeune femme, la douceur de ses lèvres était magique, sentir sa respiration délicate sur lui le détendait. D'après lui ce baiser avait duré des heures ou peut-être deux minutes, mais peu importait le jeune homme tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il était là avec elle, la femme de sa vie. Quelques minutes après, le blondinet ramena sa douce chez elle et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent le jeune Agreste, avait prit des jours de congé, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, pour se remettre de cette aventure. Mais il restait un détail à régler : Chloé. Adrien ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aimer Marinette, tout en sortant avec Chloé. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Même si il fallait admettre que Chloé avait changé. Elle restait possessive et hautaine, mais Adrien avait réussi à la convaincre de ne plus traiter Sabrina comme une esclave et à ne plus utilisé le pouvoir qu'avait son père comme une excuse pour pouvoir tout se permettre... enfin c'est ce qu'Adrien croyait. Il demanda à Chloé de se retrouvé au parc. Chloé arriva, comme à son habitude, avec cinq minutes de retard. Elle était coiffée d'une queue de cheval, et portait une robe d'été jaune à rayure noir, qui arrivait au dessus des genoux, avec une ceinture à la taille et des petits talon noir aux pieds. Lorsqu'elle s'assied elle embrassa le blondinet sur le tête.

\- Alors ? Commença t-elle

\- Et bien...

\- Et bien quoi ?! Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi ! S'écria t-elle

\- Je pense, que l'on arrive à un stade de notre relation, qu'on ne pourra pas dépasser... dit le chat

\- Attends... tu vas quand même pas me demander en mariage ?! Si ? Cria t-elle

\- Chloé ! Moins fort s'il te plaît ! Fit Adrien, et ce n'est pas ça... Je pense plutôt que toi et moi...

\- Ça ne peut pas aller plus loin... murmura t-elle pensive

\- Oui. Finit par dire Adrien

\- Bien... alors restons en là. Je suppose que le retour de Marinette t'as fait changer d'avis sur tes sentiments... je me trompe ?

\- Chloé... je... souffla le blondinet

\- Pas la peine... je l'avais remarqué depuis la première fois que tu l'as revue... fit la blonde en détournant le regard, de toutes façons, il y a toujours eu chez elle quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas chez moi... Alors vas y !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Adrien

\- Vas la rejoindre. Mais promet moi quelque chose... murmura Chloé

\- Oui, je t'écoute.

\- Promet moi que nous resterons amis et qu'on pourra se voir... juste pour prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre... souffla Chloé me regard plein d'espoir

\- Bien sûr. Conclu le jeune Agreste en lui souriant tendrement

 **À Suivre…**

* * *

 **Bon...je l'admet ce chapitre était vachement plus court que les deux précédents, et qu'il y a plus de dialogue qu'autre chose, je devrais me mettre à l'écriture de pièce de théâtre ça voudrait dire... Bref, l'épilogue arrive très vite et je vous avoue que tout à coup je suis un peu nostalgique... ça va me manquer de plus écrire cette histoire, mais toute bonne chose à une fin comme on dit. En tout cas dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans reviews, j'adore lire vos réactions remarques et critiques ! Bonne journée ou soirée mes petits oiseaux !**


	13. Epilogue

**Coucou les lecteurs ! Bon bah, voilà l'épilogue de cette fiction. Mais ne partez pas trop vite car il y a un chapitre bonus prévu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensez de la Fanfiction dans les reviews. Bon sur ceux bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Il faisait beau le ciel était bleu, et pas un nuages ne menaçait d'assombrir le ciel. Un temps parfait pour aller pique-niquer sur les quais de la Seine. Plus de menaces en vue. Oui car le papillon avait été découvert mais, ça seuls Chat Noir, Cocci-Girl et Ladybug étaient au courant, le miraculous du papillon avait été rendu au grand maître, comme ceux du chat noir et de la coccinelle. Adrien du dire adieu à Plagg, il allait lui manquer.

Une brise légère soufflait lorsqu' Adrien sortit de la boulangerie avec une boîte pleine de croissant et cookies. Il se mit en route , lorsqu'il rencontra sur la route Alya et Nino ensembles, chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment déjà, il les salua, prit de leurs nouvelles, et ce fut sans grand étonnement qu'il apprit qu'ils étaient de nouveau en couple. Après quelques brèves minutes de discussion les amis se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le blondinet continuait de marcher le long des rues parisiennes observant le paisible monde qui l'entourait. Sur sa route il rencontra Nathaniel, un ami de collège, toujours avec son calepin à dessin dans la main. Adrien avait appris que Nathaniel c'était fait un nom dans l'art de part ses bandes dessinées sur les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir et aussi pour les magnifiques paysages qu'il peignait à l'aquarelle. Ils se saluèrent et le jeune Agreste reprit sa route. Décidément le monde était vraiment petit car Adrien croisa quelques mètres après Ivan et Mylène qui commandaient des glaces chez André le glacier. En les croisant Adrien les salua et prit de leurs nouvelles. Il fut très content pour eux, car il apprit qu'un nouveau membre dans leurs famille allait arrivé. Ils échangèrent un signe et

Adrien repartit. Sur la route Adrien rencontra d'autres personnes qu'il avait connu au collège et avait prit de leur nouvelles. Kim était devenu l'entraîneur d'un club de sport très populaire, Alix jonglait entre son activité de peintre de street art et de gérante d'un skate parc. Juleka avait fini photographe et Rose chanteuse dans un groupe de heavy métal. Max est devenu programmateur informatique dans un laboratoire et Sabrina inspectrice de police. Un peu avant d'arriver sur les quais, le blondinet croise Chloé.

\- Eh ! Salut Chloé ! Fit Adrien

\- Oh ! Salut Adrien ! Répondit-elle en le voyant, c'est quoi cette boîte ?

\- Ça ? C'est des croissants, on va pique niquer. Tu veux te joindre à nous? Proposa t-il

\- Non merci c'est gentil mais je dois aller quelques part. Et puis je vais vous laisser en amoureux tous les deux. Dit elle dans sourire qui avait l'air quelques peu forcé

\- Où tu vas? Demanda le chat

\- Je vais rejoindre un ami au Louvre. Je vais être en retard d'ailleurs, constata t-elle. Je te laisse, passe un coucou à Marinette ! À plus ! Cria t-elle en souriant tout en s'éloignant

Adrien conclu cette conversation par un signe de la main en sa direction. Arrivé près des quais, le jeune homme descendit les marches, et se mit à courir en direction d'une jeune femme, assise sur un tapis rouge et vert avec un panier et différents autres petits objets à côté, qui lui faisait de grand signes de la main. La jeune femme portait une tunique bleu ciel qui dégradait au blanc vers le bas du vêtement, un short en jean à l'allure un peu déchiré, des savates comme chaussures et un petit sac en bandoulière vert en forme de patte de chat. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon bas qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été fait à la va vite, deux longues mèches venaient se placer devant ses oreilles et retombaient sur la poitrine, et un grand chapeau jaune avec un ruban rouge décorait ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu. Lorsqu'il arriva, la jeune femme accueillit Adrien d'un grand sourire doux. Mais son expression changea radicalement lorsqu'elle vit qu'Adrien était tout rouge à cause du soleil.

\- Tu es tout rouge ! Tu n'as pas mis de crème solaire ou quoi ?! S'exclama t-elle

\- Tu ne trouve pas que je suis plus mignon lorsque je suis bronzé, ma Lady ? Fit le chat sur un ton malicieux.

\- Tu n'est pas bronzé ! Tu es cramé ! Répondit-elle agacée par le petit jeu du chat, sinon qu'est ce que tu ramène ?

\- Des croissants ! Fit il en s'asseyant près d'elle, j'avais envie de croissants... répondit le blondinet pensif

\- Des croissants ? Oh, chaton je peut t'en faire des croissants tu sais... Souffla Marinette d'une voix tendre.

\- On devrait peut-être commencer les préparatifs, tu crois pas? Demanda Adrien

\- Comme tu veux Adrien. Répondit Marinette en s'appuyant contre le blondinet, Du moment que je suis avec toi peu m'importe, à partir de quand on commence à préparer... ajouta la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blondinet.

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, ses saphirs l'envoûtaient, comme d'habitude. Pour le jeune Agreste rien était plus beau que le regard de sa Lady.

Adrien regarda derrière lui et vit à la main, sur laquelle Marinette s'appuyait, un anneau doré, orné d'une pierre bleu et de deux petites vertes sur les côtés, qui décorait sa main délicate et son annulaire.

 **Fin**


End file.
